Delta Brothers
by ICoricI
Summary: The Delta Squad and Walon Vau in a life with no guns blazing or raging of war. Where they live a not so normal life to other's eyes. From the Deltas being toddlers to adults.
1. Nicknames

Delta Brothers

Chapter 1

### Connor (Scorch)

"You have to have more faith in my cooking guys." I say grabbing oil from the cabinet.

"Oh yeah, trust the youngest here, that's an awesome plan." Jason said and I scowled in his direction.

"By two minutes! Youngest by two minutes! Why do I have to keep repeating myself?"

"Be careful, Connor." Father called from the other room.

Once the shrimp cooked partly, I grab the oil to add a little to the frying pan and…

"Connor, wait that's-" Timothy called but it was too late, a huge ball of flame grew. "Wine." he face palmed while Jason was laughing.

"You scorched your eyebrows." Jason said through gasping breaths.

"What?" I asked and Tim pointed at the mirror and it was true, I did burn off my eyebrows.

"Nice job Scorch, you not only mixed up wine for oil but scorched your eyebrows. Just wait until dad hears this."

"Don't call me that!"

"What? Scorch? Not a chance. This is pure gold." he said as he was walking off to the other room.

### Jason (Sev)

"Congrats you guys. You made it on this season's soccer team. Now let's get you some jerseys. Logan you'll not only have jersey 1 but you'll also be team captain, Connor, you'll be number 12, Timothy 9, and Jason 7." the coach kept going down the line but I didn't pay any attention as I looked at the jersey. It wasn't a surprise that the Vau brothers got on the team. Any team that we tried out for, all four of us got on it.

As we were walking home I scowled. "Why of all numbers do I always get 7?" I look over at Scorch and my scowled turned deeper. "Knock that smile off your face, or I'll do it myself, Scorch."

"Now why would I do that Sev?"

"What did you call me?"

"Sev." Scorch repeated and Tim gave a sly grin.

"Don't you start Tim, you'll get a name too, don't worry."

"Good luck with that."

### Tim (Fixer)

"Tim! Come on it's time to get up for school." Scorch came slamming the door open.

"5 more minutes." I grumbled into my pillow.

"I won't do that, you know what Dad would do if he finds out. This isn't like you Timmy, usually it's the other way around."

"Don't call me that." I said scowling at him. "And I was up all night working on a science project of mine." I get up grabbing the top shirt in the dresser. "Now get out."

Once I got ready I walk downstairs to my brothers putting on their backpacks. Sev slings an arm around my shoulders. "Good morning sleeping beauty. Sleep well?" he mocked and I shrugged off his arm and glared at him. Logan came between us and pushed us aside.

"Drop it you two. Let's go before we miss the bus." he said walking to the door walking out and we all followed.

Once we got on the bus all eyes went on us and I sat down in an empty seat, Logan sat next to me. While Sev and Scorch sat in the seat across from us.

"Look, it's the Vau boys." someone mocked earning a glare from Sev and Scorch while Logan crossed his arms and I shrank into the seat.

"Yeah? What's that supposed to mean?" Logan asked.

"You guys are a freak show that is bound to happen. I mean, come on, you guys are quadruplets, if that isn't freak showish enough, you killed your mother during childbirth. It's a surprise that your dad hasn't given you to an orphanage of some sort."

"Now you went too far on that one. Would be a shame if you went missing and never found." Sev said.

"Jason, enough." Logan said, no nicknames meant he's close to snapping too, this is bad. "You don't want to mess with us kid. So I would stop while you're ahead. Before things turn ugly."

Then a voice came on the speaker. "You kids better not start anything or I will stop this bus and you all will have a visit with the principal." the bus driver called.

"Sorry, sir." My brothers and I said but the other boy stayed silent. The driver huffed and the ride went on in silence.

On the walk to AP Algebra, one question was nagging at me. "Are we freaks? Was he right about that?"

"Of course not, Timmy. Don't doubt that for a second." Logan said as we walked through the AP Algebra room doors and sat down in our seats as the bell rang.

"Good morning class, today I had a lesson planned but the computer isn't working so we have to wait for maintenance. Which will take a while."

"Ms. D, Tim is really good with technology. Maybe he could help." Logan said and I shrunk into the seat further.

"Is that true, Tim?"

"Yes, yes ma'am, but I'm not any better than anybody else." I said giving a slight smile.

"Are you kidding? You made a computer with nothing but scraps and your bare hands." Scorch said enthusiastically.

"Scorch, shut it." I growled lightly and his smile never left his smug face.

"Well in that case, Tim would you like to fix the computer?"

"I-uhm, sure." I muttered getting up and walking toward the computer. It took minutes but the computer was fixed and I was walking quickly back to my desk.

"Well aren't you the fixer of the group." she said starting the lesson.

Once the bell rang we went on with the day. "Hey, Fixer, great job back there." Scorch said and I stopped abruptly making Scorch bump into my back.

"Don't call me that." I scowled as both Sev and Scorch smiled at each other and nodded.

"Fixer, I like it." Sev said and my scowl deepened.

"Great, not going to be living this down." I said as we walked on to our next class.

### Logan (Boss)

As we walked to the last day of football tryouts, Sev and Scorch looked at me with the evil grins of theirs.

"What is it?" I ask looking forward again.

"Nothing. It's just that you don't have a name yet." Scorch said and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"If you are meaning the nicknames you made then don't bother. You won't find one for me." I said shaking my head sitting on the bleachers.

"Fixer said the same thing but we found it eventually." Scorch said and suddenly a whistle broke the loud atmosphere.

"Alright everyone, welcome to the fourth and final day of tryouts, now I want all of you, off your asses and run 5 laps around the track now!" the coach roared and blew the whistle again causing almost everyone out of the daze and running the track.

By the end of the final day of the people were split into the Freshman, JV or Varsity or didn;t make the team. No surprise, my three brothers and I made the Varsity team.

"Now to choose the Team Captains." Out of all 30 of us he looked down at his clipboard. "Blue, Justin and Logan, you three will be the team captains. As for the rest of you, you will listen to the Captains, as they will be your boss as far as I am concerned. You will be at every practice and game on time and ready to work. That is all, I will see you all on Monday."

"Boss. Hmm… THAT'S IT!" Scorch screamed out causing everyone around us to jump. Earning confused looks from everyone else.

"What's it?" I ask and Scorch smiled.

"Boss. That's it! Nothing is impossible."

"Oh boy." I face palmed. "No,no that's not it."

"I beg to differ, Boss. Scorch said "It seems like a perfect name for you."

"I am never going to live this down."

"No, you won't."


	2. Annual Paintball Tournament Part 1

A/N: So I have added several extra characters to this story, instead of just Delta squad, it's going to be *a big mess* Omega squad and I'm going to add some infantry troops as well. I won't promise they will be in every single chapter but they will show up now and then. It will still stay in Delta's POV. Just a friendly reminder, if any names are given for Delta; Scorch is Connor, Sev is Jason, Boss is Logan and Timothy is Fixer.

### Scorch's POV

"Boys get ready,we've been practicing all year for this moment, don't waste all of it by sleeping in." Dad called from downstairs, today was the day, the day that everyone looks forward to every year. For normal people it was holidays but not for us. Once a year in summer, a day is picked for the annual paintball tournament. Everyone chips in to buy out a paintball arena for a day and there's three teams. Delta, Omega and Blue (Original I know.). Is it considered cheating if we train for the day? Probably.

"Scorch, come on, we're going to be late!" Sev said racing past my door.

"Like you can say anything Sev! It's always you who slows us down!" I yelled after him

"Well not today, it's today where I can shoot Atin in the face!"

"That's against the rules! You're going to give us a penalty!"

"It's not like the others haven't cheated before…" I heard him mumble under his breath

"Boys lets go!" Father yelled from downstairs, grabbing the black bags with the paintball guns and ammo.

"Race you!" Sev said as he bolted for the stairs

"Hey, no fair!" I yelled as I sprinted after him, just as Sev was about to touch the last step I jumped and tackled after him. Hitting my target, we both fell and slid against the wood flooring, stopping right in front of Father and Boss who was both carrying bags.

"Are you two quite finished?" Father asked looking down at us with a raised eyebrow. "Save the roughhousing for the tournament, not for each other."

"Sorry, Dad." I said as I got off Sev and brushed the nonexistent dirt off of my shorts "Just had to even a deal with Sev is all."

"Even the deal? You tackled me, how is that possibly evening a deal?" Sev asked exasperated on the floor, gasping between some words.

"You cheated." I said smiling, Sev was about to speak when Dad spoke first

"Speaking of cheating, none of you will cheat during this tournament, I could let the other times slide, what with the Null Team being practically experts, but they won't be there today and you have been practicing to play a FAIR game. That goes for you Jason." I snorted lightly in the background, Dad having the ears of a hawk turned and glared at me too. "And you too Connor. It's always the two of you who are, in your words, cheating, no explosions, no tackling, no punching, no groin shots and most definitely no head shots." He turned to Sev on the last one.

### Later that day

"Alright, this is how we will set up the matches for the tournament, first up Omega and Infantry will go in and after a 30 minute break Delta will go in with Infantry, break, each will go against each other 3 times and whoever wins will go against each other another 3 times. This year we are changing it up, not only will we have a team winning, but we will also test individually. Is there any questions?" Kal asked demonstrating in front of a whiteboard. Nobody said or did anything. "Good, then let the tournament begin.


	3. Annual Paintball Tournament Part 2

A/N: I apologize for the long break, a lot has happened within the year including bootcamp. I've finally come out of my writer's block and I hope to get back into it including a writing schedule. I'll have to see with that though. Anyway, enjoy this new chapter, all reviews and ideas welcomed!

###

Chapter 3

Annual Paintball Tournament Part 2

### Boss's P.O.V.

Sitting up in the observation tower, Delta looked down on one side of the large arena. Down below teams Infantry and Omega are facing off. They're pretty close in pointage system. In my peripheral I notice Uncle Kal looking a little suspicious, like he is trying to hide something.

"Boss" I look back to Scorch who is practically bouncing on the balls of his feet, like a child. He waves me over and points to something happening in the arena.

Hardcase has his back toward the tower, and a group of bushes, which are slightly ruffling in front of him. Poor Hardcase was distracted at the bushes he forgot to watch his back. Just as I suspected, he got ambushed from behind, Infantry lost the lead.

Wait a minute, something doesn't look right. Niner and Fi are out, Darman was moving through the trees on the other side of the arena. The only one missing is Atin, however he couldn't have been in the bush and attack from behind.

"And that's game!" Kal announced with a grin, "Delta, you're up, you have 30 minutes.

Sev and Scorch ran for the stairs in excitement.

Once Tim and I were out of earshot of Father and the two Uncles, I turn to him. "Did you see that?" I asked and he nodded as he was lost in thought.

We made it to the prep area, immediately a paintball gun was tossed to me, which I easily caught. Scorch and Sev made their way over and started exchanging ideas of how to win. I ignored them and looked at Omega and they looked just as confused as Infantry. Something was definitely off right now.

"Boss?" I shook myself out of thought and looked back to my brothers.

"Huh?"

"You okay Boss?" Sev asked

"Y-yeah, what's the game plan?"

"Since we are outnumbered slightly, Infantry looks more prepared than last year. Jason, you take to the trees, go straight for Hardcase since he is the heavy hitter of the team. Connor, you go for the distraction, charge into the group and take out as many as possible. Logan and I will be the stealth stay to the shadows, bushes, etc. they won't expect it, hopefully." Tim explained and got nods from Sev and Scorch.

"Get into formation, boys, you have 1 minute." Kal announced through the intercomm.

"Lets go, lets go, lets go!" Scorch said with pure excitement and ran to the start which is on the opposite side of Infantry's.

"Get ready in 5...4...3...2...1 BEGIN!"

###

A/N: Sorry for the short one, just trying to get back into the groove of writing again! I'll try and update again over the weekend.


	4. Annual Paintball Tournament Part 3

Chapter 4

Annual Paintball Tournament Part 3

### Boss's P.O.V

A couple minutes roll by after the start. Scorch managed to take out Hardcase and Echo before getting hit by Fives. My mind was running on what could've happened in the previous match, I just need to find out what occurred.

I stealthily made my way over to the same small clearing to see if anything was left behind. I started to lose hope until I saw a small black piece of fabric stuck on one of the branches. I look around to make sure that no one from Infantry was around before grabbing the piece.

My watch vibrated and took note that Jesse was hit. I put my attention back to the piece of the fabric and noticed something peculiar. There is still a fragrance, if it was from the day prior or beyond there wouldn't be a scent. No one from either Infantry or Omega wore black. This is getting weirder and weirder by the minute.

Then there started to be ruffling in the bushes to the right of me. I aimed my paintball gun toward the bush. A blue figure rolled out, I quickly shot the figure right before a paintball just barely grazed by my shoulder. My watch vibrated twice Fives and Tim were out.

"Dammit! I nearly had you too!" Fives grumbled as he laid on the ground.

"Not by a long shot, maybe next time Fives… or not." I added with a smirk as Fives graciously showcased his broken middle finger as I walked past him. I'll have to continue the investigation later on after we secure the win.

I stay to the shadows and try to look for the other two that are still standing. A couple minutes of walking later and found Rex and Cody back to back, not that great of a strategy unless the opponent was charging at you or stupidly walking about.

I look up to the trees and notice a small speck of color that doesn't belong. Sev must be waiting for the right moment to strike or taking pity on the two, maybe both. I take aim and fire at Cody while at the same time Sev shot at Rex making us take the lead by a landslide. Sev swung down from the tree he was perched in with a broad smile on his face.

"You have 30 minutes Delta." Kal's voice came out of the speaker. Now came the hard part, going against Omega who has an advantage if they know it or not.

Back at the starting point Scorch was horseplaying around with Sev. The only person who wore black out of the entire group was Sev but I know he doesn't wear the same cologne as the piece of fabric I had found, I just had to make sure.

"Hey Jason were you in that spot the entire round?" I asked and his smile faltered a little bit.

"Yeah, why?" he asked

"No reason, you know me just overthinking things."

"No, that's not you at all, Boss what's going on?"

"Nothing, just a little stressed is all, nothing to worry about." Sev was about to push further but then thankfully Kal's voice once again came back on the announcer.

"1 more minute, I would start loading up and get ready for one hell of a fight." I took that chance to get out of there, can't have everyone distracted and lose the win. I rechecked my gun to see if it's fully loaded for the fifteenth time.

"Get ready in 3…2…1 and go."

We are probably 15 minutes in now and Omega has always been the closest to competition than anyone else, excluding the Nulls. We have to stay on our toes with Omega, especially having an unknown helper… or helpers. I'm sticking even closer to the shadows than with Infantry. I'm going to have to keep an eye out for whoever is ruining the fair game.

Then a twig snapped just behind me, I wasn't about to get jumped. I spun around faster than a bullet and shot whatever was in range, Then I heard a grunt, I hit someone. Wait, the watch didn't vibrate, so they couldn't have been Omega. It was most certainly not one of my foolish brothers. I crept forward and turned to a tree and saw a figure leaning against it.

"Mereel?" I asked in confusion and slight anger.

"Aw hell, the jig is up." was his only response before a high pitch whistle echoed through the arena.

"Of course you would be the one to get caught Mereel." A voice stated behind me.

"Hey don't blame me Ordo, blame Logan, he's the one who shot me." Mereel retorted and his 5 other brothers came into view.

"You could've avoided getting shot in the first place."

"What's going on-" Everyone from Delta, Omega and Infantry team came into the small clearing and a mix of emotions spread through everyone's faces.

"Kal, you know that's against the rules." Jango said in somewhat disappointment.

"Aw, it was all in good fun Jan'ika. My boys managed to get time off from deployment, I couldn't let them sit idly by." Kal said defensively.

"You know there is another way to do this, like putting them on the roster and not cheat."

"It's not like Walon and his boys haven't cheated before, just evening the score."

"Can we just continue on with the day? We're wasting daylight." Father interrupted.

Thankfully the day went on without a hitch. Delta has taken the win once again.

###

A/N: That's the last part of the 3 parter, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm honestly running on fumes currently, having watch for pretty much this whole week back to back on days. Speaking of, I gotta get to bed now got another watch tonight… or technically early morning. I should get back on a somewhat writing schedule if the watchbill coordinators give me a break. Until then have a great night/day!


	5. The Null Brothers

A/N: I promise I'm not dead! I am just going to be busy the next few weeks assumingly, I am changing duty stations and I have to start packing next Monday. I'll manage to write the story in my notebook but give me a little time to type it in the computer and I'll do my best to get it posted as soon as possible. I made sure this was an extra long one compared to the other chapters due to my tardiness of posting last week and future week. All that aside, I hope you enjoy! In this chapter Delta is about 6 years old and the Nulls are 12, while Omega is not in the picture yet.

Chapter 5

The Null Brothers

###Logan's P.O.V

"Boys, get your bags packed, you're staying at Uncle Kal's tonight." Father called out on the first floor; I grabbed my backpack and neatly packed a pair of pajamas, a day pair of clothing for the next day and hygiene stuff. I sling my bag over my shoulder and made my way down the stairs to wait for my younger brothers.

"Father why are we staying the night at Uncle Kal's?" Jason asked as he reached the last step to the first floor.

"I have business meeting to attend to and I'll be out of town overnight. I'll be there to pick you guys up tomorrow night though. It'll be good to interact with your older cousins out of school too." Father said as he grabbed several of his own bags to put into the car.

I'm too scared to admit it aloud to father, but I know he works at least 2 jobs, he does the best he can to be with us. That's why he works at home but from time to time he has to go on these meetings that ranges on how many days he's gone for.

"Okay boys, let's get everything loaded in the car, don't want to keep Kal waiting." My brothers practically jumped into the car as I got up in the passenger seat and father drove off. The drive is normally a 20 minute drive. Uncle Kal lived on the beautiful side of the country and he's on a huge chunk of land.

The ride ends just as if we just started, Jason and Connor ran up to the door and knocked it. Almost immediately Uncle Kal opens the doors with a broad smile on his face.

"Ah, come on in boys go ahead and put your bags in the guest rooms, I have a fun day planned today."

"Brother, thank you for watching my sons with such a short notice. I'm sorry if my sons or I am of any burden, especially because you have 6 of your own."

"It's no problem at all Walon, my Nulls are no trouble to begin with. You know I am looking into adopting more."

"Are you sure Kal?" My boys can be a bit rowdy more on some days than others."

"I'm more than sure, now you go along get to your meeting; don't want to be late."

"Very well, thank you again brother."

"Anytime Walon," As father left for his car Uncle Kal shut the door. He turned to me and nodded up the stairs. "Go ahead and put your bags in the guest bedroom. You boys brought your swimsuits right?"

"Yes sir." I said

"You don't have to be so formal, Logan, you can call me Uncle, Kal, both combined or whatever you want… depending on what that is of course. Anyhow, go ahead and go change to your swimming suits and come back down and we'll head out to the swimming pond." I nod and made my way down the hallway and into the guest room Tim and I normally occupied. On the wall across from the bunk bed was a bathroom that was connected to Connor and Jason's room.

Tim was already on the bottom bunk reading one of the books he rented from the library. "Hey Tim, get changed into your swimsuit we're leaving for the swimming pond shortly." I said and he nodded back in acknowledgement and got up to change I set my bag down on the desk and take out my own placing my bag down on the desk. I quickly changed before Tim got out of the bathroom. Once he did leave I checked on Jason and Connor to find they were both already in their swimsuit.

"Alright boys, time to go." I heard Kal announced down the hall and the noise of doors opening and closing behind the Nulls.

The Nulls are 6 years older than us, though they seem like they're all tough and scary to the outside world; they're actually soft for those they like. Thankfully my brothers and I are on their good side and they're very fun to play with.

I make my way down the stairs with my brothers in tow. Mereel was the first Null to greet us.

"Ah, if it isn't the Vau brothers, how've the bullies been on you?"

"A lot less hostile thanks to you guys." I said and Mereel just waved his hand to dismiss the thanks.

"It was nothing, can't let low-life scum bully our young cousins." Mereel said and got a couple agreements from his brothers.

"Alright, now that we have everyone lets head out." Uncle Kal said walking out the back door with a cooler dragging behind him.

"Hey Connor, Jason, I bet I can beat you to the pond." Mereel said playfully.

"You're on!" both brothers said in unison and the three ran off. Of course Mereel was holding back some speed so they wouldn't be left in the dust.

"Father, I can pull the cooler for you." Ordo said by Kal's side and Kal just shook his head.

"This is the day for you boys to relax and have fun with your younger cousins. I might've budged if it was a different day, but I will refuse today everytime. So please don't keep trying to ask." Uncle Kal said nicely without raising his voice. Ordo remained silent but stuck to Kal's side all the way to the cliffside of the pond.

"Oh no, you beat me, whatever will I do?" Mereel playfully whined and stood close to the cliff edge, whether on purpose or not. Connor and Jason took advantage of the fact and made an attack by trying to push him off. However, before he lost complete footing he grabbed both brothers and they fell into the deep pond below. Once they breached the surface they burst out laughing.

An hour into swimming and noticed Tim hasn't joined us at all in the fun. Mereel also takes notice and starts creeping over to his spot on the blanket. He quickly took the book out of Tim's hands and threw it to the side. Mereel then picked Tim up before he had time to react; and ran to the edge and jumped into the water once more below. Tim came up coughing and breathing deeply.

"What was that for?" he asked incredulously

"It was about time that you joined us for a little fun, you can read anytime."

"You could've asked me to join."

"Nah that would be too boring, this way was a lot more fun." Mereel said cheekily, then Kal came into view with two paper plates stacked high with sandwiches.

"Who wants some sandwiches?" it was as if he called out that there was a shark in the water; everyone rushed out and up the staircase to the numerous blankets scattered across the grass.

After we got back from the pond almost everyone was tuckered out from the fun long day.

"Do you boys want to have a bonfire?" Uncle Kal asked

"Yes please!" everyone said in unison.

After the bonfire was made and a couple s'mores were eaten, stories were then told among the group.

"Ever hear the story of how we met father?" My brothers and I shook our heads and Mereel smiled. "Well then here we go."

### 3rd person (story)

Kal had a pretty hard day at work and had to walk through dark alleys to get back to his apartment. Normally there was no trouble, until one night there was a mugger that had the intention of robbing maybe worse. Then 6 street kids came out with various weapons. Kal thought he was done for, he didn't think he could fight off children; they looked so young, they couldn't be older than 8 years old.

To Kal's surprise the kids weren't after him, they were after the attacker. The man looked at the possibility of how likely he was to succeed. Apparently it was very low since he scurried off like a dog with his tail between his legs.

"How old are you boys?" Kal asked once the man was out of earshot.

"6, sir." one boy said out of the half dozen of them.

"Don't you have any parent or family?" Kal asked and the boys shook their heads. "Well, you do now, come on with me."

### Logan's P.O.V

"And the rest is history." Mereel said

"That isn't how the story goes." Kom'rk said

"Oh, if you know it so much why don't you tell the story?"

"You know what? I will."

### 3rd person (Story)

Kal always worked very late shifts in a dingy neighborhood. He lives paycheck to paycheck and he grows closer and closer to bankruptcy. He always had to drive far from his home because this was the only job that took him.

Everytime he passed the 6 street kids something ached in his chest. Something just didn't feel right, leaving those boys on the cold street. He just couldn't afford to take them in and that hurt him even worse.

One night he couldn't take it anymore. He took them back to his apartment and gave them a hot meal and warm clothes he had stored away. They were very large on them but it'll do in the meantime. By morning he came into the very small living room he saw the 6 kids curled onto each other in deep sleep. It was probably their first real night sleep in a long time. Kal knew he wouldn't be able to let them go after this.

They woke up a couple hours later, some had looks of confusion and some looked scared until they remembered where they were.

"Good morning boys, hope you slept well. I just finished making eggs and bacon, if you would like some?" Kal asked and the boys nodded with excitement. Kal left for the kitchen with a simple smile on his face and came back with 6 plates and handed them to each of the boys.

The day goes by and one of the boys hands Kal a dirty greasy duffle bag. Kal opened the bag to reveal stacks of money that almost filled to the top of the bag.

"How did you get all this money?" Kal asked the boy in complete shock.

"It doesn't matter, just know we didn't steal it from good people." Kal wasn't going to question the boy further but also didn't want to steal money from these kids. "We won't be taking the bag back, it's now yours. Take it as a payment from your generosity."

The boy then had a look of sadness as he turned for the door with the rest of the boys.

"Wait, I never said you had to leave, you boys can stay as long as you want."

### Logan's P.O.V

"That's the actual story." Kom'rk explained

"No it's not, it clearly isn't." Mereel argued.

"That's how I remember it." Kom'rk growled toward Mereel.

"You're both wrong boys." Uncle Kal said shaking his head with a smile on his face. "Here's how it really went."

### 3rd person (I promise last time)

Kal always worked the night shift, he got paid decently but there was just a hole in his chest, something was missing. He felt so lonely his two older brothers had successful relationships and had great jobs too.

One night just seemed to change that. The local store he worked at was completely packed for some reason so he had no choice but to park in an alley nearby. Thankfully he only had a 4 hour shift that night instead of a 6.

Apparently a bunch of sales was going on and it was only during the night shift. His shift went by surprisingly quick, he made his way back to his car; but was stopped short as he felt a sharp blade against his back.

"Turn around and have your hands above your head." a voice called out squeaking part way through. Kal had to pull back his laughter at the voice and had to hold it even more when he saw 6 kids. They can't be serious. "Give us your money." Kal couldn't keep his laughter at bay anymore which made the boys even angrier.

"Are you serious?" Kal said between laughter and got 6 glares toward him.

"Yes, we are." one of the kids gritted through their teeth.

"Look, kids I don't have time for this or the money to give even if I wanted to. I have to get back to my house it's really late." the boy with the knife tried to attack but Kal easily got it away from him. He then left in his car and kept seeing the kids on his way to work and he kept trying to avoid them. Ever since that night, his heart was telling him that he had to help the boys, they were never seen with a parent or guardian and that worried Kal.

One night he stopped in front of the boys and got out locking the door behind him and walked up to them noticing healing cuts and bruises around their eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Why do you care?" one of the boys sneered up at him.

"It pains me to see little boys bruised and cut up like you are. Even if the same boys tried to mug me." Kal said with crossed arms one of the boys sighed and stepped in front of the others.

"We are forced to make income for our-" the boy scowled at whatever thought was in his mind "mother, if we don't bring a certain amount back we are beaten. It's the only way we can really survive out on the street."

"You're mother did this to you?" Kal asked in pure shock.

"She's not our actual mother, she forces everyone to call her that, or whoever is under her 'protection'." one of the other boys spat making Kal's gut twirl.

"Well, I won't give you money, but I can give you something better." Kal said gaining a couple confused looks as he motioned for them to get into the car.

They get back to the house and immediately he has the boys take baths to get the dried blood and grime off of them. Kal couldn't believe that there are horrible beings out there that would hurt poor children. It was hard at first for the boys to trust him completely; but he gave them new names that they could be proud to be called. It took a little while for them to trust him and he was glad when they finally did, children should always have at least a guardian to care and love them.

Kal finally felt whole again, he found he didn't need a romantic relationship to keep him happy, that these boys are all he really needs.

### Logan's P.O.V

"That my boys, is the true story." Uncle Kal said with a slight smile on his face as he looked around the bonfire he noticed his boys and nephews were having a hard time staying awake; which made his smile grow a little further. "Now might be a good time to go to bed, hmm?"

The next night Father came to pick us up and it was hard leaving, but we left knowing it wouldn't be the last time they get to see them. We were all just excited for their next sleepover.


End file.
